Percy Jackson: The Secret Sibling Rescue
by Ni Whimsy
Summary: Keri Lee knew she was different but never understood how different she was until Percy Jackson came into her life. Things become stranger when it becomes an unexpected family reunion and her best friend's life is in danger because of who Keri is.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does. I realised to late when I tried to steal the rights that the Gods protected his house. Unless you wanted to be pulverized by Zeus Master Bolt, I don't recommend trying. Don't ask how I survived. Long story.

* * *

**Keri Lee**

When I asked the Universe to get me adopted by a nice and normal family, Camp Half-Blood was not on my list of choices. It didn't come under normal - or nice for that matter - it came under brilliant.

I made that wish 3 days ago when I was crying alone in my bedroom. Usually my roommate and best friend, Cassie, would be here but she went missing yesterday. My throat catches every time I think about it. I was enjoying being a sour puss - I had the right to - when Finn bursts in.

Everything went wrong the moment he banged opened my bedroom door. One, the girl's dormitory is off-limits for him. Two, he was holding a pair of plastic feet. Three, he had hooves instead of feet. He yanked me from under the covers where I was still shocked and horrified from Cassie's mysterious disappearance. I quickly slipped on my slippers.

Clutching my wrist and dragging me out to the hallway he warned, " Run, Keri! RUN!"

I had never ran so fast in my life. Despite always missing gym and walking with a limp, Finn sure can run faster than anyone. I had no idea what was going on and I was in no condition - physically & emotionally - to be running in PJs and bunny slippers.

I screamed in confusion, "What's going on?! Please, Finn!,"

_Hss. Hss. _"No point running demigod, your smell is strong", came a raspy voice, which you could barely hear, from behind.

I didn't bother looking, the hissing sounds of snakes troubled me enough. I looked towards the end of the hallway where we were heading. At the end was a door reading something like _Hoof Hoss_, blame my dyslexia. We ran straight for it, swinging it wide open.

_Hsss. Hsss. HSSSS!_ The snakes were getting louder meaning they were closer now.

You don't want to run up the stairs with bunny slippers, unless you want to stumble as your death keeps coming closer. That exactly happened as I tripped on the stairs with a thud.

"Get up, Keri! She's getting closer with have no time!", Finn said desperately.

Too late. The door opened with incredible force and I glimpsed down looking at a nest of _live _coral snakes on an ugly face. What's about to come next is either out of panic or bravery, you choose. I threw one of my bunny slippers right between her eyes. Fortunately, it momentarily disoriented her. Finn looked at me with that _are-you-crazy-woman?! _look.

"It was slowing us down anyways, we didn't need it," before I continued running up, out of breath.

I opened the next door and we were out on the roof top of the orphanage. The hissing sounds were back. We needed to find a hiding spot but the roof was bare except for a few plants and a water tank. We headed straight for behind the tank. As the hissing got louder and closer, my panic started rising too.

"Finn, what's going on. Please, jus-", I had so many questions but I couldn't finish them since he covered my mouth. Then he put his finger to his lips.

"Stay here. I'll buy us time for them to come" he whispered yet I can hear the fear in his voice too. Then he ran off to the dark, leaving behind plastic human feet.

_Hss. Hss. Hss._

That sound was back and I peeked out of the water tank. Something blew the door open off its hinges and then I laid my eyes on the ugliest woman I've ever seen. She was like a life-sized paper mache doll with thin, green, papery skin. She had red, slit eyes and two, large fangs. All I really noticed though was her hair, or what was in place of it, coral snakes. They hissed and moved around as if they were fighting for space.

"I didn't wait for eons to play games, Child! Show yourself!"

She looked around in the dark, confused. She might have been fast but her eyesight gave her away in the darkness.

"Luckily, I can smell you!", and she ran towards the water tank.

Just then Finn appeared on the other side of the roof.

"Oi! Gorgon! Eons in Tartarus didn't make you any prettier did it?"

Great distraction for someone with a bruised ego. Unfortunately, she changed directions and ran towards Finn instead. Meanwhile, in the most fabulous way possible Finn rips his pants clean off. I didn't get to cover my eyes but all it revealed was fur. He took out his flute - correction reed pipe - at a time like this and played a lazy tune. Green runes shaped like Ancient Greek letters flowed out of the pipe, attaching on to the plants. Slowly, the plants crawled out of their pots. The roses spun in place, shooting out thorns like bullets. The thorns did nothing but annoy her as they bounced off her skin. Creepers along the walls crept around the legs of Ugly making her unable to move.

But it didn't hold her off for long. She broke free of most of the creepers and stepped towards Finn, cornering him off. I couldn't stand there doing nothing. I was not a damsel in distress. I will not lose the only other friend I ever had. I already lost so much. My panic was quickly replaced by anger. I gave her everything I got. I threw my bunny slippers at her head. Ugly's talons were barely touching his face. This time I aimed for her back with the plastic feet. That got her attention.

"Want to go first young Demigod? It's an honour for you. You're my first dinner in eons!", the brief distraction got Finn away and she headed for me. Good.

I didn't know what to do. I really didn't think this through. Despite all the anger I felt, I was shaking with fear. I made my stand, held my hands in front of me and did the only logical think.

I yelled, "STOP!"

I felt a tugging sensation in my gut. My arms tingled. That's when 50 gallons of pressured water shot out her.

* * *

Please review and critic. I need a beta reader so if you know anyone or you could do job please message me. Thanks!

Ni


End file.
